


Unusual Thank-You

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Meet-Ugly, Non-Sexual, Slight ‘Far From Home’ spoilers? I guess?, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: Of course Cyclone had to attack when you and your friend were visiting Morocco. Thankfully a certain mysterious hero can save you, how do you show your gratitude?





	Unusual Thank-You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw ‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’ on Tuesday and I loved it! It was so good, oh my gosh! XD Anyway I saw some meet-ugly prompts and decided I wanted to do one for Mysterio. I suppose this kinda does have spoilers so read at your own risk? I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoy!

The sun was shining brightly from high in the sky and you smiled, observing the busy local market. Laughing, you grabbed your friend’s hand and tugged her into the crowd, the noises surrounding you. Stopping in front of a vendor, you examined the colorful fruit curiously. 

As you turned to get your friend’s opinion, you noticed the voices and shouts had turned into screams and yells of panic and alarm. Whipping your head around, you searched for the source. Upon seeing it, your eyes widened in fear. 

Dark storm clouds were gathering and spinning together, funneling down to form a cyclone. The wind was whipping your face and you were vaguely aware of people running past you as the cyclone got closer, tearing up everything in its path. You, however, were frozen in place and could only watch as the danger grew. 

Suddenly, you were pulled from your frozen state and jolted backward. Looking back, you saw your friend desperately trying to get you to leave and shouting at you. “(Y/N), c’mon, we have to get out of here!” She was close to tears. You nodded your head feverishly and allowed her to pull you away. You ran, catching up with some of the crowd. As you got tangled with the others, your grip on your friend’s hand loosened until you were forced apart. 

“No!” you shouted. You tried to keep up, looking for her anxiously. 

Nearby, a produce stand tipped over, the fruit rolling on the ground in front of you. Due to your obvious bad luck, you ended up not only slipping and falling forward, but having rubble landing on your legs, effectively trapping you. Wincing in pain, you struggled to escape. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” you grumbled angrily, gritting your teeth. 

Looking back, you saw the ominous cyclone closing in. Your breaths were shallow and fast. Resuming your frantic struggling, tears slipped down your dust covered face. Exhausted and ready to give up, you chanced a look back at the cyclone, observing it for a few precious moments. You squinted your eyes. Was that...a face? You figured the fear had gotten to you and you were seeing things because the cyclone had somewhat taken on the shape of a human. A very large, destructive, windy, human. 

_ I’m going to die here.  _

Falling still, you reluctantly resigned to your inevitable doom. 

Just as you allowed your eyes to slip closed, they snapped open again when you felt the rubble being moved from on top of you. A strange man was pulling the rubble off, turning back occasionally to shoot some sort of green smoke from his hands at the cyclone. 

Finally free, you made to move, but stopped when pain shot up your legs. You let out a yelp of surprise when the man stepped forward, putting a hand on your back and using the other to scoop your legs up, lifting you and holding you against his chest. 

You were distracted now that he was up close, observing him. He was wearing detailed gold armor and a long red cape, hanging from his shoulders by two gold metal pieces. His brown hair looked soft and you were surprised by the urge to run your fingers through it. What really caught your eye (though the armor was a close second), were his eyes. They were beautiful. A mix of blue and green that drew you in. After all that you concluded: he was very handsome. Surprise, surprise. 

_ No time for that now.  _ You scolded yourself until you were torn from your thoughts when you realized you were rising high in the air. Trying not to scream, you squeezed your eyes shut and gripped your hero. You tried not to think about how you were now flying through the air, the monster following behind. 

You felt when the man slowed down and started his descent. Cracking your eyes open, you saw he was lowering you down to where help awaited. Setting you carefully on the ground, he was off before you could say a word. 

You tried to watch as he began to fight the human-like cyclone, but you were crowded by paramedics and strangers checking you over and bombarding you with questions. They had taken you over to the ambulance to be patched up, where it was even harder for you to see the fight. You caught glimpses of your hero, flying around and shooting his green smoke at the cyclone, and you could hear some of what was going on. However, it was mainly due to the sounds of the creature and everyone else, that you knew the fight was over. 

By now, your friend had come to you and waited impatiently for the medics to finish before flinging her arms around your neck, hugging you tightly as her tears fell on your shirt. “I was so worried about you!” she sobbed. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine now,” you attempted to comfort her. 

“I thought you were going to die! What happened?” 

You grinned, suddenly feeling excited. “Well…” and you began your story, talking animatedly with your hands moving wildly. 

“And then he was like-” You flung your arms out in excitement, hitting something hard behind you. You froze for a moment before jerking you arms back to yourself.

“Well, that’s not the thanks I’m used to,” the object chuckled painfully. 

Your eyes widened and you spun around, the apology dying on your lips when you realized who it was. Gosh, you felt even worse now. 

The man stood there, looking quite different than before. His armor was scuffed and dirty, his cape tarnished and torn, his hair messy and wild, and his skin was dusty and littered with bruises and cuts. His eyes were filled with amusement (and a touch of pain) and just as beautiful as before. He had a hand resting on his nose and you realized that must have been where you had unknowingly hit him. 

You got your voice back. “Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry Mister, uh…” 

“Quentin,” he supplied, smiling and putting his hand out, “Quentin Beck.” You smiled back sheepishly introducing yourself and putting your hand in his. 

When your hand stayed in his for a few moments longer than socially acceptable (not that you minded), you quickly pulled away, your face heating up. “So, um...gosh, are you okay?” you asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, he didn’t hurt me that bad. You, on the other hand, certainly did a number on me,” he said, brushing a hand over his nose. 

“I-I’m so sorry, uh, let me get something to help you,” you spoke frantically. 

“No, no, I was just messing with you,” he said, laughing. “But I did come over to check on you, actually. Are you okay?” he asked, sobering up. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. They still need me to go to the hospital for a more thorough check-up but it’s not that bad. Thanks to you anyway,” you assured, smiling gratefully.

“Well, that’s good. I guess I’ll be going now.” He turned, preparing to take off.

“Wait!” You reached for him quickly. He turned his head to face you. “Thank you...for saving me,” you said quietly, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

He grinned at you. “It was my pleasure.” 

You watched with a small smile on your face as he rose into the air and flew off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I’m trying to get into the habit of writing everyday so hopefully I can post more often/regularly. You might have noticed that Quentin may not have seemed fake or evil or whatever. That was on purpose. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
> Let me know:  
> -What you thought (constructive not destructive criticism please :)  
> -If you want me to continue this (I might be open to it ;)  
> -Any other ideas of what I should write
> 
> XO - Kawaiibirdie
> 
> P.S. In case you were wondering, the prompt was, “You punched (hit) me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend”.


End file.
